memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Riccardi
Mark A. Riccardi is a stuntman, stunt actor and stunt coordinator who did stunts on , and . He was one of the stuntmen who doubled actor Jonathan Frakes in several episodes of The Next Generation and in . His costume as stunt double for Jeff Kober in the episode was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Riccardi was born in South Plainfield and attended the South Plainfield High School with fellow stunt performers and friends Dennis Madalone and Irving E. Lewis. Riccardi attended West Virginia University, where he played quarterback on the football team, and later played semi-pro football in Los Angeles. He became a stunt performer in the early '80s. Marks early career was kickstarted by working on a Chuck Norris project called An Eye for An Eye. He stunt doubled for actor John Travolta, who he met on the set of Pulp Fiction (1994). He then doubled him on Face/Off and in his next ten pictures, as well as stunt coordinating General's Daughter, Civil Action, and Primary Colors. Riccardi has also doubled Anthony La Pagalia on Without a Trace and Greg Grunberg from the hit show Heroes. Mark and his newly formed production company Take Two Entertainment is in development with a stunt reality show called "The Hollywood Stunt Girls",as well as the reality show "The Mamalukes". His feature film divison has the comedy "Shabbos Night Fever" and the parody "The Bouring Identity" both on the fast track. His company is also accepting scripts with or without packaging. Star Trek appearances File:Franklin.jpg|Crewman (uncredited) File:Bajoran DS9 security deputy 2.jpg|Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) File:Security officer guarding Data 1, 2370.jpg|Security officer (uncredited) File:Mark Riccardi, Past Tense Part II.jpg|"Ghost" (uncredited) File:Mark Riccardi, Visionary.jpg|Security officer (uncredited) File:Casino patron 16.jpg|Casino patron (uncredited) File:Jem'Hadar at Dominion headquarters 1.jpg|Jem'Hadar guard (uncredited) File:Cardassian civilian 4, 2375.jpg|Cardassian civilian (uncredited) File:Holographic Starfleet officer 7 2377.jpg|Holographic Starfleet officer (uncredited) Stunt double appearances File:Mark Riccardi, Rascals.jpg|Stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) File:Mark Riccardi, A Fistful of Datas.jpg|Stunt double for John Pyper-Ferguson (uncredited) File:Hunter double, Captive Pursuit.jpg|Stunt double for Gerrit Graham (uncredited) File:Mark Riccardi, Starship Mine.jpg|Stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) File:Mark Riccardi, Second Chances.jpg|Stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) File:Mark Riccardi, Descent.jpg|Stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) File:Mark Riccardi, Gambit Part I.jpg|Stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) File:Mark Riccardi, Gambit Part II.jpg|Stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) File:Mark Riccardi, Repentance.jpg|Stunt double for Jeff Kober (uncredited) Selected stunt filmography * An Eye for an Eye (1981, with Rosalind Chao, Joe Farago, and Alan Marcus) * Ice (1994, with Zach Galligan, Patricia Tallman, Joe Murphy, Nick Dimitri, and Chuck Borden) * Broken Arrow (1996, with Christian Slater, Bob Gunton, Vyto Ruginis, Joey Box, Charlie Brewer, John Cade, and Rick Avery) * Face/Off (1997, with Harve Presnell, Brennan Dyson, Denney Pierce, and Spiro Razatos) * The General's Daughter (1999, with James Cromwell, Ken Lesco, Dennis Madalone, Patricia Tallman, and Lynn Salvatori) * V.I.P. (2000, with Christopher Leps and Darlene Williams) * Swordfish (2001, with Rudolf Martin, Zach Grenier, Dana Hee, Denney Pierce, Joey Box, and Rusty McClennon) * Without a Trace (2002-2004, with Enrique Murciano, Stephen Pisani, Patricia Tallman , and stunt coordinated by Dennis Madalone ) * Mission: Impossible III (2006, with Tracy Middendorf, Bruce French, Ellen Bry, Douglas Price, Steve Blalock, and Spice Williams-Crosby) * 24 (2006) * Heroes (2006) External links * StuntDble.com – official site * TakeTwoEntertainment.net – Riccardi's production company * de:Mark Riccardi Category:Performers Category:Stunt performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers